The Monster of Konoha
by LaurelApollo
Summary: Disgraced from a botched high profile case, Detective Uchiha Sasuke has been reduced to doing paperwork and other menial jobs at Konoha's police department. So when he gets appointed to investigate a string of homicides, Sasuke is determined to redeem his status as a top detective. He partners up with Dr. Haruno Sakura to catch the killer known notoriously as The Monster of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura stared at the parcel that arrived in her office, she was absolutely terrified of what she would find inside. Sasuke squeezed her shoulder gently to coax her to open it. Slowly with trembling hands she unwrapped the box only to regret her actions. Inside was a severed finger of the Monster's latest victim._

_**Full Summary:**_

_Disgraced from a botched high profile case, Detective Uchiha Sasuke has been reduced to doing paperwork and other menial jobs at Konoha's police department. So when he gets appointed to a double homicide, Sasuke is determined to redeem his status as a top detective. But months drag on and the police department has a plethora of leads most of which turns out to be dead-ends. The killer however does not stay idle for he strikes again and again. The journalists of the city dubbed him the Monster of Konoha, a fitting name for a ruthless, serial killer._

_Dr. Haruno Sakura has a peaceful life with little worries. She expects to be engaged soon and is waiting for a "Happily ever after" title for her life. That is until Detective Uchiha recruits her for the Monster case to which she agreed without any hesitation. Her only condition is that she be allowed to be part of the investigation, and not just to perform autopsies on the cadavers._

_Both Sasuke and Sakura become obsessed with the Monster, which in turn garners the attention of the killer himself. The Monster begins goading the detective and the doctor with tantalizing clues that leads them no-where. Will they be able to solve the case before they too become the victims of the Monster?_

* * *

_**The Monster of Konoha**_

_Sunday Morning_

Sunday mornings are usually when the residents of Konoha relax from their daily duties. Some partake in leisurely activities such as taking a morning stroll around the hills of Konoha, and those too tired from the previous week decide to sleep in. But not Uchiha Sasuke, he was sitting at his desk reading a newspaper at the Konoha Police department. Sasuke's cubicle was, as usual, very neat for he liked things in order. Maybe that's why he was tasked with the reorganization of the archives at KPD, he thought grumpily. He gulped the last of his coffee and looked at the handsome watch that wrapped his left hand, it was only 7:27am. Sasuke brought his movements to an abrupt stop when he heard someone enter the office area. He sighed for he was looking forward to some peace and quite from the usual rambunctious occupants of KPD.

"What are you doing here Itachi? I thought today was your day off," said Sasuke as he returned to his previous action of scanning the newspaper for something interesting.

"I am here off duty, thought I could have some brother bonding time," replied Uchiha Itachi as he dragged a chair to sit next to his brother in his cubicle. Sasuke rolled his chair away so that he would not be facing Itachi.

"Go bond with your girlfriend, I'm working."

"Have plans for today? A date perhaps?" inquired the curious brother.

"Did mom put you up to this?" sniped Sasuke.

"She's only worried. She hasn't seen you in weeks."

Sasuke heaved another sigh as he turned to his brother. "Tell her I will come for dinner tonight."

"Why are you overworking yourself? "

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"You know the Captain doesn't blame you for the Zabuza case."

"God dammit Itachi, I am too busy for this nonsense," said an agitated Sasuke while rubbing his temple; he could feel a headache on its way.

Itachi calmly continued speaking as though his little brother wasn't glaring at him "…why don't you ask for the next case at KPD."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Yeah sure that would be a pleasant conversation, 'Hey Cap, I am not crazy anymore'"

"I think it's time you get back on the field, you've become too restless lately with your desk job."

Memories of his last infamous case flashed through Sasuke's mind, he remembered the fury he felt when the criminal walked free, acquitted of all charges. Sasuke didn't exactly deal with it in a healthy fashion and the Captain put him on probation.

"The very next case?" asked Sasuke as he eyed his radio with fake anticipation.

Itachi, laughing at Sasuke's mocked eagerness, said "Yes but don't expect anything today. Nothing ever happens in Konoha on a Sunday."

How very wrong he was and Sasuke would never forget his brother's words. The events that followed would be the beginning of a very dark chapter in the history of Konoha.

* * *

Haruno Sakura was very grumpy. She had planned to sleep until noon but was awake after dozens of police cars with obnoxious sirens rushed through her neighborhood at eight something in the morning. Try as she would though she just couldn't fall asleep again. So she dragged herself off the bed to make some coffee only to find an empty cupboard with no mugs and the kitchen sink overflowing with dishes. Cursing herself, she grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and entered the living room. Sakura then proceeded to flip through the channels on her TV after she made herself comfortable on the couch.

It was the laziest and deadest day Sakura has had in weeks. She had forced herself to take a break from her busy hospital schedule only to squander her vacation days doing absolutely nothing. Smiling to herself, Sakura tried to doze off on the couch when the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID in annoyance.

"What?"

"Forehead, bad news," shouted Yamanaka Ino through the speaker piercing her ear with the shear volume, "We can't go to the lake today."

"Oh really" replied Sakura with feigned disappointment as she held the phone a few inches away from her ear.

Ino continued to babble on about her frustration that their plan for today was ruined.

"…Yeah Kiba texted me something about dead bodies by the lake."

"Wait, what?" said Sakura finally interested in her best friend's rant.

"Where the hell have you been? Kiba has been covering it all morning"

Sakura changed the tv to a news channel and was greeted with the blaring voice of Inuzuka Kiba.

"… a double homicide right by the city limits of Konoha. It seems to have happened very early this morning on a secluded pathway near the lake in the hills. A pair of joggers came across the grisly sight and quickly called for the cops. I was one of the first on the scene folks and believe me when I tell you that it was the most disturbing sight in my entire life."

The background of Kiba was the Konoha countryside, which lay under a sky of cobalt blue. The peaceful area was assaulted by a string of police cars and sirens.

"Of course as more cops showed up I wasn't allowed at the crime scene… detectives have just arrived on the scene, looks like an Uchiha …lets see if he would talk to me."

It seemed as though the cameraman had difficulty maneuvering the camera to cover the entire scene that was unfolding but it didn't seem to deter the reporter. The cameraman began frantically chasing after Kiba through the throng of police cars and policemen.

"Have you got any leads yet?"

The camera zoomed in on detective's frowning face.

"No comment" replied Sasuke as he pushed past the reporter and headed towards the yellow crime scene tape.

"Well that's Uchiha Sasuke folks, not much of a talker."

Sakura's attention wavered from the TV when she heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. She had been so absorbed with the news that she almost forgot that Ino was still on the line.

"This blows forehead, I really wanted try on my new bikini"

* * *

The patrol cars' headlights drowned the entire area with flashing lights. The officer positioned by the yellow tape knew Sasuke well and did not stop him as he nodded and walked past.

"Make sure you keep the damn reporters at arms length, especially Inuzuka" said Sasuke

"Yes sir."

Sasuke then ducked under the yellow tape and continued down a small dirt path through an olive grove to the foot of a lonely cypress. There, just beyond, he saw the scene of the crime.

The boy appeared to be sleeping on the driver's seat with his head leaning on the window. His eyes were closed and his face was smooth and untroubled. The only indication of the transgression was the black mark on his forehead, which lined up with a hole in the window. On the ground laid a straw purse, its contents were lying around as though someone had rummaged through it.

Sasuke heard a swish of feet in the grass; he turned to see Uchiha Inabi, another detective, securing the area with more tape.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"Just thought I'd help,"

"Why don't you keep the damn reporter from snooping, I have no idea how Inuzuka got here before most of the officers."

"Where is the woman?" said Sasuke ignoring Inabi's request.

Inabi gestured with his chin to behind the car. The girl's body lay some distance away, amid wild flowers at the foot of an embankment. A medical examiner was inspecting the body and taking pictures. As Sasuke walked closer he noticed that she had also been shot and laid on her back, naked except for the gold chain around her neck. Her blue eyes were open and seemed to be looking up at Sasuke with surprise. But there was a singular horror: the pubic area below the victim's abdomen was simply not there anymore. It seemed as though the animals in the woods came and tore it apart.

Sasuke remained quite and stayed halfway between the two victims as he reconstructed the crime in his head. The two people seemed to be ambushed while probably having sex in the secluded part of the woods. They wouldn't have seen the killer for it was the night of the new moon, the area would have been dark. The killer might have been watching them having sex and struck when they were vulnerable. It was a low risk crime to shoot people imprisoned in the small space of a car at point blank range.

The first shot was for him, through the window of the car, he might have never known what was coming. Her end was crueler, she would have realized. After she was killed, she must have been dragged out of the car. Sasuke can see the draglines leading from the car to the embankment. It was such an exposed scene, the dirt path ran parallel with the road.

Sasuke's postulation was interrupted as Inabi walked up to him.

"They look about seventeen years old, sad fate isn't it?" said Inabi as he took a long drag from the cigarette in his hand.

"And the animals…"

"What animals?"

"The animals that made that bloody mess in between the girl's legs,"

Inabi stared at him. "Animal my ass, the killer did that to her,"

"What the hell did he do, stab her there?" asked Sasuke as he began moving closer to the girl's body to take a closer look. Inabi however answered Sasuke's question as a matter-of-factly, perhaps to keep the horror at bay.

"He cut out her vagina and took it away."

Sasuke felt his gut freeze.

The phrase 'Nothing ever happens in Konoha on a Sunday' will forever become an invalid saying.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,**

**OMG it was so much fun writing this chapter, of course I was procrastinating (I was supposed to study for a biochemistry final) Oh well. I hope people like this, I am not a good writer so sorry for the grammar mistakes and such. But please review about what you think and maybe give me some tips on making it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is the second chapter, took awhile but someone convinced me to keep writing. Thank you .Fire. And I am really sorry I took longer than I said I would, I was going through midterms and I have been hella busy.**

_**LaurelApollo**_

* * *

**The Monster of Konoha**

"The killer used a knife or some other sharp instrument to remove the uh…organ. First the killer cut clockwise, from eleven o'clock to six o'clock, and then counterclockwise, again from eleven o'clock to six o'clock. The third cut was made from top to bottom to detach the uh…organ. So that is a total of three cuts."

When the intern finished reading the coroner's report verbatim, she looked up at Sasuke hoping he was satisfied with the information.

"I've heard this already from the medical examiner himself, I need more details."

"I don't understand," replied the intern as she started nervously fumbling through the pages of the report again, "this is all the information we have gathered, I was told that this was enough."

That struck a nerve with Sasuke and he proceeded to glare at the intern. "The evening news has more information about the murders than you do, why I can't speak with the coroner?"

"I've told you detective, he is a very busy man."

"I am a very busy man," stated Sasuke as he pushed passed the intern and marched towards the examiner's office, "But I make exceptions when a double homicide occurs."

A wooden stairway led to up to a corridor, illuminated with fluorescent lights and lined doors.

The intern had to jog a little to keep up with Sasuke, "Uchiha-san, I was told to be the communicator between KPD and the M.E.'s office."

Sasuke ignored her as he opened the office door without bothering to knock. The room was unlit with no one inside. The streetlights outside the window marked the documents that were strewn across the mahogany desk. The morning gazette stood out with its huge bold lettering for its headlines.

**Police Finally Arrested a Suspect**

**Can they give Justice to Abumi Zaku and Tsuchi Kin?**

Sasuke balked at the headline's inane headline. He turned towards the intern as she switched on the lights, "I told you Uchiha-san, he is busy."

"Where the hell is he?" demanded the detective.

"He always takes his wife out for dinner on Mondays."

"There is a fucking killer out there and you guys have not even given me any specifics on the weapon used to cut out the girl's vagina. What are we supposed to tell these kids' parents? That a date is more of a priority than this case?"

The intern blushed at Sasuke's brash words, "I apologize for the inconvenience but you must understand..."

"Understand what exactly?"

"We…I don't usually have cases like this. Its usually someone who passed on due to a natural cause."

"Oh well please forgive me for getting a little upset that the M.E. decided to leave this important case to an intern."

"I am not an intern."

"What?"

"I am not an intern," said the girl blushing furiously as she pushed back the glasses that were slipping from her nose "I am the M.E.'s assistant, and I am sorry but I…I never had to deal with a homicide."

Suddenly Sasuke felt bad, really bad, he had not even bothered to ask the girl's name. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even looked at her properly. She was a frail girl in her mid twenties with bluish hair and vacant eyes. He realized immediately what family she descends from but her first name still eluded his memory.

"I am terribly sorry, the information I gave you is all I have. There were no foreign DNA or fingerprints left behind on the bodies. The obvious cause of death was the single bullet hole found on both Mr. Abumi and Ms. Tsuchi. The cuts were however made postmortem but I can conclude that she…she wasn't raped by the killer."

"How do you know that?"

"I thought you said you got all the information from the coroner's report."

Sasuke was slightly taken aback, he couldn't tell if the shy woman's remark was in contempt or not.

"I did not see any bruising consistent of the victim resisting or fighting back. I mean it was obvious she had consensual…um by several bruising you might find between… um mutual companions," she was turning even more red if that was possible but she persevered and seemed to be determined to finish, "the way the blood pooled around Ms. Tsuchi's legs shows that the organ was cut out after she was killed…so even if the organ was intact, I am sure it would confirm that she was not raped pre or postmortem"

"Can you describe it better…" Sasuke was trying to find the right words, he didn't want to offend the woman any further, "can you describe how he did it?"

Her eyes immediately darted to the report, "the killer cut clockwise, from eleven…"

"No, no, I got that down trust me," said the exasperated man, "I mean like what the reporters say 'was it well done…?'"

She looked completely perplexed by the question, "I don't know what you mean by that but I have a professional integrity to keep up. I cannot draw conjectures."

"Well if you had to guess."

"I am sorry I cannot do that, perhaps you should come back tomorrow when the M.E. is here."

"He hasn't really examined the bodies right?"

"I am really sorry that I cannot be of much help. Please I say this with deep regret, especially towards the family of Mr. Abumi and Ms. Tsuchi."

"You should try referring to them as just victims."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't get close to the victims of homicide," Sasuke said this with the best of intentions, "it will help with your 'professional integrity.'"

"Oh, I see."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Sasuke, weary of a long day, took the report from the M.E.'s assistant's hands.

"I will make sure to read everything this time, have a good evening Ms. Hyuga."

"You too, Detective Uchiha."

The weather was horrendous earlier that morning, it had since cooled down for the evening but the humidity still lingered. Sasuke walked alone through the muggy air after he exited the coroner's building.

He was unsure of what to do next. He was angry at the direction the case was taking back at headquarters. Frankly KPD was unprepared for the magnitude of this case as well, even with the combined efforts of the other precincts in Konoha. Crimes such as this usually occurred in the capital of the Fire Country, Konoha in contrast usually is considered a safe haven. People at KPD seem to want to just close the case as soon possible to avoid further scrutiny from the residents of Konoha.

Sasuke continued walking until he was a few yards from the general hospital. He was staring at the building when an idea occurred to him. Luck would have it that he ran into the woman he wanted to talk to by the double doors of the entrance.

"Dr. Senju, how are you doing this evening?"

"Sasuke? Well what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? Don't tell me it's because of what happened last week."

"Well..."

"Of course it is," the blonde woman barked, "what other reason might you have to visit me? And the answer to whatever you are going ask is no Sasuke, I am really busy."

"Your medical examiner is out on a date, if you would just look at the girl's body…"

"I am pretty sure Hinata gave you all the information she gathered."

"Yes but I would like someone who isn't too shy to say 'vagina' to look at the body."

Tsunade laughed, she didn't seem to understand Sasuke's sense of rush, "Didn't you watch the press conference, Inabi said that they caught the killer. I don't want to waste time on something that isn't necessary."

"He is only saying that to fulfill everyone's need to be assured that they are safe."

"Aren't we though? They did bring in the suspect today."

"I am pretty sure he is innocent."

"Didn't he admit to being a voyeur?"

"So he is a pervert, doesn't mean he killed them."

"Sasuke, your father, the captain, said on TV that they are going to charge the pervert," said Tsunade shaking her head, "The case is closed. Go home and rest."

"I just want to be thorough alright and my experience tells me things are never this simple," said Sasuke as he followed her into the hospital, "People go to the hills to have sex surprisingly often enough to attract voyeurs. That idiot was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They brought him in as a possible witness and now they are charging him with two counts of first degree murder."

"This isn't the Capital, things are usually simple in Konoha. Your experience working at the Capital has changed you."

"I know that has changed me," replied Sasuke bitterly.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at the reaction she just observed. They both just passed the atrium and were standing by the elevators. Several television sets were propped up in the lobby and were all playing the evening news. The reporter Kiba was covering the murders and occasionally the screen would switch from pictures of the victims to videos of the crime scene.

"I am sorry," Sasuke continued with a more appropriate tone, "forget what I said, I think I will just go home then."

Tsunade looked at the dejected looking man and asked, "I thought the young people go to the hills for the view. How did you know people have sex there? Speaking from experience are you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Goodnight Dr. Senju."

"When are you ever going to cheer up? You should hang out with Naruto more often," said Tsunade laughing while still waiting for her elevator.

Suddenly the lobby was assaulted with Kiba's voice as someone at the front desk turned up the volume of a TV.

"BREAKING NEWS FOLKS, we just learned that seven years ago, there was a similar double homicide that occurred in the city of Sunagakure. Both killed in their car, the woman was dragged out and stabbed 77 times with a sharp object," the news reporter seemed undeterred from the horrific nature of the crime and continued to read excitedly from his notepad.

"THE KILLER WAS NEVER FOUND. Stay tuned folks, this is a channel five exclusive. We will be contacting the officials on whether they were aware of this cold case and whether this affects the arrest they made earlier today. We will be back after these commercials." As promised the screen went to an advertisement about a chemical that deters pesky rodents.

"Well this certainly changes things," said a shocked Tsunade, who had completely forgotten about her elevator that had just arrived.

* * *

Sakura stared at the coroner's building with what she thought was indifference. She wasn't sure if she regretted accepting Tsunade's request or if she was secretly excited at the prospect of meeting someone she hasn't seen in a long time. She opened the doors of the building and was greeted by a man she had once been familiar with.

"What took you so long, thought you lived ten minutes away," asked Sasuke as he started heading towards the wooden stairway.

It took a second longer than usual for Sakura to reply. She recovered and spoke the words she had practiced and memorized before leaving her car.

"Straight to the point as always," huffed Sakura, "I will have you know that I was on my vacation when Tsunade decided to call me. So if you act anything less than a normal human being I will march right back to what I was previously doing."

Sakura was in the middle of doing nothing really when Tsunade called. She was asked to examine the bodies of the victims of last week's murder, to see if she can find something the coroner missed. She decided she was bored and needed to be in the familiar environment of the hospital and so she agreed.

Sasuke turned to her and smiled or maybe smirked, she couldn't really tell in the dimly lit corridor.

"I am very grateful that you decided to help me on this case. Though initially I did prefer that Tsunade look at the bodies, if only she wasn't scheduled to perform an open-heart surgery. I was however promised the second best."

"Enough with your flattery, I already know I am the best," replied Sakura rolling her eyes while thinking 'same old Sasuke.'

"Second best," corrected Sasuke as he opened the door to the room where two covered bodies rested on separate, cold slabs.

She was surprised that the two of them fell right back into rhythm as they once were, or at least it felt like they did. Sakura began prepping herself to perform an inspection. She tied her hair in a knot, washed her hands, and then put on gloves and a mask.

"Which one did you want me to start on?"

"The female victim."

Sakura removed the white sheet that covered the girl's nude body, it was ghastly white under the lights above the stone slab. The body was marked with stiches of the autopsy it endured earlier. Somebody had closed her eyes since her death.

"Keep talking while I work."

There was only silence in the room, "I wasn't kidding Sasuke, give me some details on the victims or something."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Sakura as she began inspecting the body. He was not exactly comfortable with her ordering him around.

"Well they both are from big families, growing up with parents who make minimum wage. Didn't have much privacy at home, so they took a trip to the hills."

"Remember when it was just called the make out hills, kids these days grow up way to fast."

Sasuke ignored her comment as he continued, "Its not exactly that much more private than a crowded house. Plenty of voyeurs hide in bushes and get a kick out of peeping in on people having sex. Same goes to the idiot they arrested today."

"Cause of death is single bullet hole in the head, looks like .22mm," said Sakura as she was measuring the size of the bullet.

"I know that already."

"Don't patronize me," said Sakura as she moved further down to examine the lower region. "Killer used a knife, but it's not your typical kind. I think I have seen this kind of striation before."

Sasuke was pleased to say the least, he felt more reassured that this case wasn't a dead end.

"Three cuts, the striation indicates a more triangular tip… so you are saying that the guy they caught isn't the killer."

"I am not sure, he is a farmer, you think he might have tools with a triangular tip."

"I know I have seen this pattern before…keep talking I haven't heard your voice in ages."

Sasuke paused at that statement but then continued without giving it another thought, "Was it professionally cut out?"

"Well I am not exactly sure, there isn't a procedure that doctors perform to excise someone's vagina."

"Duly noted."

Silence followed again, it wasn't uncomfortable for Sasuke and his company was after all staring into a dead girl's body. But he can understand why people like Sakura would find that unnerving.

"So why are you here?" asked Sakura on cue.

"I am doing my job."

"Is KPD aware they arrested the wrong guy?" inquired Sakura.

"So you think the farmer didn't do it."

"Well I am just going of off what you said."

"I just don't think they looked hard enough, they were more interested in arresting someone quickly so that everyone can feel safe again."

"How exactly did you convince Tsunade to get me here?"

"Did you not catch the evening news?"

"No, I am not a big fan of Kiba's in your face approach of news reporting."

Sasuke smirked, "You and I have that in common. Apparently there is cold case in Suna with similar M.O. But the female victim was stabbed multiple times."

"How similar is it to this case?"

"Not sure, I don't have the files on that case. But they were shot with a .22mm."

"You should get me those files, I can compare the stab wounds to see if it's the same knife-like weapon."

"Maybe we can take a trip to KPD."

"I also need the files on this case," demanded Sakura as the removed her gloves, she looked up when Sasuke didn't reply. He wore a look that resembled a scowl. Sakura laughed as she said, "Can I please have those files."

"Its pretty useless," said Sasuke while Sakura washed her hands after she covered the body again.

"I am pretty sure its not, I am a doctor I can look at the extraneous details you may have overlooked."

Sasuke sighed as he gave her the files, "When did you get so bossy?"

"I have always been bossy, haven't you seen the way I treat Naruto?"

"You didn't boss me around," said Sasuke as he exited the door.

Sakura laughed once again as she followed him out, "Maybe it was because I had a huge crush on before."

Sasuke was glad Sakura was behind him and that she did not witness the look of genuine surprise on his face. He wasn't sure if he should say something, the silence suddenly felt uncomfortable to him. He turned to look at her, only to see her smile in the dimly lit corridor.

* * *

**I am not entirely sure how I feel about Sasuke and Sakura's interaction worked out. I will start writing more about their background next chapter, perhaps it will make more sense later. I am starting to use specific vocab related to forensics and crime. You guys might have guessed I watch crime shows (way too much actually). But if you need clarification of the words, just ask me and I can provide a lexicon at the end of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been thinking way too much about sasusaku this month, thus another chapter. Is it bad that I care more about them, than my own love life? Well I feel like writing is more productive than worrying about boys, thus another chapter. Stupid boys, le sigh…**

_**LaurelApollo**_

* * *

**The Monster of Konoha**

The evening was a lot cooler than the unseasonably hot morning. A general feeling of relief was among the residents of Konoha. The police after all arrested a man who committed the horrific crime that held the residents in awe and disgust. As a result it was a festive evening.

Shinobu Atsui went to the house of his girlfriend, Yugito Nii, to eat dinner with her and her parents. Atsui then took Nii to the theater to watch the new Kazahana Koyuki movie. Afterwards, they parked by fields near the Naka River that ran through Konoha's northwest side. It was a familiar place for Atsui, who had grown up in the area and played in the fields as a child.

By day, the fields were visited by old pensioners who planted tiny vegetable gardens and passed the time gossiping. By night there was a continual coming and going of cars with young couples in search of solitude and intimacy. And naturally there were peeping toms.

In the middle of the fields, a track dead-ended among vineyards. That is where Atsui and Nii parked. In front of them rose the massive, dark shapes of the Konohan mountains, and behind came the faint rumble traffic on the highway. The evening was followed by a colder night with clouds that covered the stars and the crescent moon.

* * *

The Konoha Police Department is a prestigious judicial organization. The second Hokage, Senju Tobirama, founded it almost a century ago in order to train men and women to protect the residents of Konoha. The 7th precinct located near the Naka River became one of the best in the city. It also unofficially became the Uchiha precinct since prominent members of the department are from the well-respected family.

That is where Sakura found herself that Monday night. She was sitting in Sasuke's cubicle, watching the madness unraveling in the office. Apparently the cold case from Suna was an unwelcomed surprise. It hit them unaware just as the rest of the city when Kiba announced it on TV. Which of course was a big problem, it makes it seem as though the police haven't done their homework.

Sitting in Sasuke's cubicle gave her a perfect vantage point of a white board colloquially known as the murder board at the precinct. The board almost looked brand new, it didn't seem as though it was used much. At the moment it was plastered with two pictures of the victims and several arrows that pointed towards a picture of the man that was arrested today.

There was some space on the board by the right side corner given to cover the double homicide that occurred in Suna. On that side, there were two pictures of a couple in their mid twenties. The man labeled Akasuna Takahiro had red hair and pale features with a single bullet hole to his head. The other picture was of a woman's entire body, she was named Yajima Akiko. There were numerous stab wounds in an elaborate design that went around her breasts and pubic area. Though the killer did not excise this victim's sex organs, he did however stick an old, woody piece of grapevine in her vagina.

Sakura turned to the files that Sasuke handed her earlier that evening. She must have read it at least a dozen times but still couldn't provide anything useful. She combed her brain for any kind of weapon that might have been used on the girl's nether regions. What she really wanted to do was to examine the picture of the stab wounds closer, perhaps it was the same weapon. The main murder weapon was a .22 caliber Beretta "Long Rifle" handgun, a model designed for target shooting. The murder board had the results of the ballistic report, the shells recovered from the both murder scenes matches. Sakura thought it was highly likely that the same knife like weapon might have been used. Sasuke however told her to stay put in his cubicle. He had left to get the entire report on the Suna murders.

Just as Sakura flipped to the beginning of the files again Sasuke walked into the cubicle and handed her a cup of coffee, "Sorry for the wait, I am still waiting for someone to give me the files on that cold case."

"Why won't they just give it you?"

"Well I am not exactly on this case," said Sasuke as he sipped from his cup of black coffee.

"I thought the whole precinct was on this case."

"They weren't, at least not until Inuzuka got the exclusive report. I am strictly on desk duty though, even in this chaos."

Sakura looked at him as though he was joking but figured he wasn't when he did not change his serious look, "If you are on desk duty, why the hell am I here?"

"It doesn't mean I cannot do some volunteer investigation."

"You mean to say you have no life," said Sakura as she looked at the files in her hands, "So how did you get these files."

"I have friends in this department and I know how to use the copy machine."

Suddenly a door burst open and the entire office fell silent save for the constant ring of the telephones. Captain Uchiha Fugaku stood at the entrance of the door to his office as he scanned the room.

"Sasuke, my office right now," barked the captain before going back to his room.

The hustle and bustle continued once again and Sasuke stood up nudging Sakura to follow.

"Who is this?" asked Fugaku with a stern voice when they both entered the office. Inabi was in the room as well, he was leaning on the file cabinets by the window with his arms folded.

Fugaku was sitting by his desk while writing furiously on a piece of paper, which had the likelihood of ripping into pieces. The wall behind him was decorated with accolades presented to the Uchiha precinct.

"Dr. Haruno Sakura, she has been helping me with the case sir."

"It's an honor to finally meet you Captain," said a smiling Sakura.

"Its called insubordination," said Fugaku without looking up, "when you disobey orders Uchiha."

"I understand sir, I was just trying to help."

"Has your interference proved to be fruitful?"

"I am not sure yet, it might be if you will allow Dr. Haruno to look at the files…."

"We already have a doctor working on this case," said Inabi, "He has given us enough information."

"He hasn't given us any information on the second weapon," said Sasuke irately.

"We have the killer Sasuke, I have my people working on the Suna case," replied Inabi vehemently, "And in time they will find the other weapon at the damn farmer's ranch."

"You mean the same people who didn't connect our case with the Suna case. The same people who made us all look like idiots compared to Inuzuka Kiba…"

"Excuse me, 'our case?' This is not your case," yelled Inabi who was now marching threateningly towards Sasuke, "Do you remember why you are not on this case? It's because you are a fuckin…"

Fugaku slammed his fists on the table, "Enough, I will not have you slit each other's throat in front of our guest."

Sakura jumped a little for being mentioned, she had withdrawn herself to the background hoping to go unnoticed.

"But Captain this woman has no business…"

"That's enough," curtly replied Captain Uchiha as he gave Inabi a harsh look.

"Yes sir."

"Dr. Haruno, I have no doubt that you are extremely talented but we do not require your assistance," said Fugaku while, for the first time, actually looking at her.

Sakura was stunned to say the least even though she saw this coming. She looked at Sasuke who at the moment was determinately looking at his shoes.

"I think you misunderstood Captain, I am not here because Sasuke sought me out. I am here on a request from the Hokage."

Sakura was glad that Sasuke didn't make any sudden movement at her lie, otherwise the Captain would have realized that she was inventing everything that came out of her mouth.

"You see, my superior, the Chief of Medicine Dr. Senju Tsunade, wanted to collaborate with the M.E. The Hokage thought it would be a good idea to have a second opinion. She was going to do it but became extremely busy with a patient who needs open heart surgery. So I was asked instead to look at the bodies, I mean I trained under Dr. Senju and I am supposed to report to her when I am done. Dr. Senju had gotten in contact with Sasuke and he has been nothing but helpful. But it seems that he has been having some trouble locating the files on the Suna case."

Sakura finished with what she hoped was a convincing story.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Hokage approved Dr. Haruno to work on the case, Sasuke?"

"I was about to sir but I got interrupted,"said Sasuke as he looked reproachfully at Inabi.

"I can provide you another officer Dr. Haruno, one of my field agents will…"

"That won't be necessary Captain, Sasuke and I have experience working together."

That wasn't exactly a lie she thought, they were partners in advanced Biology labs during twelfth grade of high school.

"Very well, Inabi make copies of the files from both cases for Dr. Haruno."

"Yes sir," said Inabi, he then left the room but not before he gave a scathing glare to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I will let you in on this case as long as you are aiding Dr. Haruno."

"Yes sir."

"You are to report to me about Dr. Haruno's findings but if it becomes to strenuous of a task…"

"It won't sir, we will just be looking at the medical files."

"Very well, you are dismissed," said Captain Uchiha resigning to his paper, "Thank you Dr. Haruno for your patience."

"Oh um, no problem. Thank you for letting me to do my job."

Sakura followed Sasuke out to the frantic cubicles. It wasn't until they were a good earshot away from the Captain's office when Sasuke confronted her about her outlandish lies.

"The Hokage asked for your help?"

"Its plausible."

"No Sakura, the Uchihas killing each other that's plausible. The Hokage personally requesting your help…it is a catastrophe waiting to implode."

"Hold up. You should be thanking me…"

"Thanking you? You just lied to the Captain, when he finds out its my ass that is gonna hang."

"Have you forgotten who the Hokage is? Oh wait if you had actually kept up with your friends…"

"What is your point," Sasuke asked snarkily.

"My point is you are a fucking asshole."

"Getting along well are we?" came the drawling voice of Inabi.

"Everything is fine," said Sasuke as he snatched the files that Inabi was holding.

"Better be nice Sasuke, after all our guest is here for the Hokage himself."

"Do you need anything Inabi? Otherwise you can leave my cubicle."

"Just because you are helping Dr. Haruno, doesn't mean you can neglect your desk duties."

"I am offended that you think I am not capable of multitasking."

"We all know what you are capable of, Sasuke," said Inabi smirking as he left the cubicle.

"Great, I don't know how much he heard," muttered Sasuke as he put pressure on the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry, I happen to be best friends with Namikaze Naruto and he owes me a favor or two."

"You think you can get Naruto to get his father to lie for you?"

"Yes, it also helps that the Hokage's wife is friends with my mother," Sakura said as she took her cellphone out of her jean pocket. She started texting rapidly while Sasuke looked at her in surprise.

"Well I feel stupid now."

"Really, only now?" asked Sakura flippantly.

* * *

Sasuke suggested a quieter place to work, so that's why Sakura found herself in his apartment. His place was neat and very meticulously so. It was a standard apartment with a living room, an open kitchen and dining room, a double door for the balcony and a corridor that led to his bedroom. The living room looked like something out of an advertisement for a cleaning service. The pristine condition of his place made Sakura feel guilty about the mess that is her apartment. Sasuke took her to the dining room so that they can use the table to spread the files of the cases. From her cushioned seat Sakura can see the kitchen and couldn't find a single unwashed dish in the sink.

"Do you have a maid?"

"No, why? That would be a waste of money."

"Your place is just so spotless."

"I like a things clean, a mess would make me distracted when I want to work," said Sasuke as he went into the kitchen and pulled out a coffee maker.

"Didn't take you for a neat freak."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No I am fine," yawned Sakura.

"This was a bad idea, I should have dropped you home. Its almost midnight," said Sasuke glancing at the time on his microwave oven.

"Its quite alright, I might be tired but I usually can't fall asleep until its really late."

Sasuke nodded and went to his bedroom. Sakura meanwhile noticed several frames with photos that were hung in the living room. There was one with his family, she recognized Sasuke's father and also his brother whom she had met when they were just kids. His mother was a beautiful woman, this was the first time Sakura has seen a picture of her.

She walked over to an end table by the couch to look a smaller frame that was sitting on it. She saw a familiar picture of three young teenagers in costumes. She remembered when the picture was taken immediately. It was from the school play of Julius Caesar, a freely adapted version that she took part in during her eleventh grade. Sasuke was in a white toga as Julius Caesar, Naruto was in Roman military attire as Mark Anthony and Sakura was in a red tunic as Calpurnia, Caesar's wife. Sakura was surprised he still has a photo of the three of them together, let alone be framed and in display in his living room.

Sasuke returned with a white board similar to the one from the precinct, "You keep a murder board in your bedroom?" asked Sakura bewildered at the idea of how much of a workaholic Sasuke has become.

"I keep it in my study."

"Yeah sure, that makes it more normal."

Sasuke taped the picture of the female victim from the Suna murders up on the board. He had made room for the cold case murders on the left side. Astonishingly, Sasuke's murder board seemed more intricate than the one in the precinct.

"So what do you think of the stab wounds?"

"Its definitely the same kind of weapon used in both cases, the striations of the cuts are very similar."

Sakura walked up to the board and examined the picture closely.

"The elaborate design draws attention to the pubic area."

"And he stuck a branch in it, what the hell is wrong with guy?" asked Sasuke

"I am not sure, he seems very interested in the sex organs but there is no sign of sexual assault on either female victims."

"Maybe he couldn't hold it up,"

"I can get a psychiatrist to provide a profile on what kind of person this killer might be."

"KPD asked Ibiki Morino, he said he is working on it again. The Suna case apparently changed his initial profile of the murderer," Sasuke said as he put up the picture of the male victim.

"Seems like you did a lot of work on this case even though you are supposed to be on desk duty," said Sakura paying close attention to his reaction.

"Yeah, I suppose,"

"Inabi seemed determined to not let you on the case."

"That's because he is a prick."

"So what did you do to end up with desk duty?"

"We are not doing backstories," said Sasuke matter-of-factly.

"That's no fun," laughed Sakura.

"Have you figured out what the second weapon is?"

"Yeah, I think it's a kunai."

"Like the weapon ninjas use?" questioned Sasuke.

"Well technically the kunai was not intended as a weapon, ninjas use it to gouge walls usually to remove doorknobs."

"So this killer used a kunai to gouge out the victim's vagina."

"The stab wounds on the Suna victim proves that the weapon has a triangular tip. Its not the sharpest tool, but the tip is usually very sharp. The interesting part is that ninja tools were developed as weapons from farming tools."

"So the killer could be the farmer they arrested?" said Sasuke looking somewhat disappointed.

"Its possible, I mean at least you know what to look for," said Sakura, she wasn't sure if Sasuke was hoping KPD made a mistake.

"How do you know for sure that it's a kunai?"

"Well I am not a hundred percent sure, I will have to do some tests with a cadaver and a kunai."

"You said you have seen the striations before."

"Yeah, I have," replied Sakura curtly.

Sasuke looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate but she replied facetiously, "I am sorry we are not doing back stories."

"This is serious Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she said, "Do you remember Rock Lee."

"The guy you dated in high school?"

"Yeah, I mean no I did not date him" said Sakura "He is a ninja enthusiast and he collects their tools and weapons. He ended up in the hospital when he got hurt playing with a kunai. He needed 17 stitches."

"Could he be the killer?"

"Why do you want so badly for the farmer to not to be the killer?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I mean you really want the killer to be out there. Are you trying to catch him single handedly to offset whatever you did to piss off your dad?"

Before Sasuke could retort angrily at her accusations his cellphone began ringing. He answered with a stoic expression and hung up in a few seconds.

"Who was it?"

"My brother Itachi, he says there has been another double homicide,"

* * *

**So I am in a graduate program, and I just got back one of my papers for midterms. My professor basically said that I have good ideas but my grammar is garbage. So if you guys want to critique my writing, please do so. I will really appreciate it :) **

**Alright the random characters I used so far in this story-**

**Inabi Uchiha- that asshole that accused Itachi of killing Shisui, he was part of the Konoha Military Police Force, which is equivalent of the KPD in this story. **

**Yugito Nii- Two tails Jinchuriki **

**Atsui- ninja from Kumo, related to Samui, Shinobu is Atsui's voice actor's last name**

**Koyuki Kazahana- Princess Gale chick from that icy snow Naruto movie **

**The Naka River- goes through Konoha apparently, near the Uchiha district.**

**Akasuna and his lady- well you can do some research :P**


End file.
